Carta confesa
by kty.black
Summary: En una época en que todo parece perfecto, ya no existe la magia oscura, ni mortífagos ni marcas tenebrosas. ¿Qué hacer cuando algo inesperado toca a tu puerta, o mejor dicho, llega a tu conocimiento por medio de una carta?


* * *

Aquí una vez más... intentando publicar un poco .. jeje

Este es un One-Shot bastante extra, me refiero a que no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con mi fic anterior "Ahora son cuatro", en lo absoluto.

Se trata de una carta escrita muy rápidamente y con simpleza, desde algún lugar desconocido, y dirigida a Harry. Es en una época futura, después de que los jóvenes brujos lograron derrotar a Voldemort. Se supondría que sus vidas son absolutamente felices y perfectas, se "supondría", con eso me refiero a que quizás no TODOS son tan felices.

Cuenta con los típicos personajes que todos conocemos (Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, etc. etc. et.) y por supuesto con mi personaje Zabini (que aparece bastante bien descrita en mi primer fic de los cuatro, por si no la conocen). Pues bien.. supongo que eso es todo.

¡AH!... ¿razones por las que pude haber escrito esto? Ninguna en especial. Sólo que en un momento de pesismismo y lloriqueos pensé que sonaba lindo. Ojalá guste... =P

DISCLAIMER: para suerte de los que lean, estos personajes no me pertenecen, excepto por Zabini Black, y no escribo esto con fines de lucro ni buscando bienes personales. ( ¿es así cómo se dice, no? XD)

---------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Harry,_

_ posiblemente lo que estoy haciendo ahora es una de las cosas más difíciles que me he propuesto hacer en toda mi vida. Ni siquiera sé por donde empezar. Sé que esto de mandar cartas es algo que no acostumbraba a hacer muy seguido, tú me conoces bien y lo sabes, quizás eso sea bueno para que puedas valorar el hecho de que te escriba ahora._

_Eeem....... es más difícil de lo que pensaba. Partiendo por algún tema, supongo que te felicito enormemente por tu matrimonio, ya sé que te lo dije ayer en la ceremonia y durante la fiesta, pero creo que no tuve demasiado tiempo para hablar contigo entre toda la gente y el nerviosismo. Creo que tú y Ginny junto con Ron y Hermione son las parejas más felices que podrían existir en el mundo mágico, por lo que somos todos muy afortunados. Es como si siempre hubiera estado escrito, ¿no lo crees?_

_Lamento que me haya marchado tan repentinamente y sin despedirme, la verdad es que no me sentía muy bien. He estado pensando mucho en éste último tiempo, en todos nosotros, nuestra amistad, nuestras aventuras, nuestros problemas. Durante todo éste año en el cual me he mantenido al margen de ustedes he estado recordando todos nuestros momentos felices (lamento que tengas que soportar que dé tantos rodeos, pero es más fácil para mí así). También he estado con ustedes, he visto la felicidad en sus ojos y el entusiasmo reflejado en sus caras de que al fin se puedan unir en matrimonio y vivir todos juntos para siempre, una vez que acabaron los tiempos oscuros._

_Admito que nunca logré sentirme parte de toda esa felicidad. Por supuesto, sé que lo notaste no pocas veces y te preocupaste de saber qué me molestaba, pero ahora pienso que ya lo sabías._

_El hecho de que todos ustedes comenzaran a vivir juntos y formar familias, de cierta forma (admitámoslo de una vez) me dejaba aparte. Y yo, como una niñita egoísta (y no me enorgullezco de ello) no pude evitar sentir ciertos celos o antipatía por toda la situación. Lamento si mi actitud te molestó o hechó a perder toda la alegría del momento. Es obvio que su felicidad no me incluye a mi, ¿pero que estoy diciendo?, por supuesto que no me incluye a mi. Que estupidez, lo siento._

_Después de mucho pensarlo, me di cuenta de que lo mejor para mí y para todos es que me aleje por algún tiempo. No para siempre. Sólo un tiempo durante el cual nos podamos extrañar y valorar más. Sé que lo entenderás y se lo podrás explicar a los demás de forma clara. He preferido irme y sólo dejarte ésta carta, no creas que ustedes no me importan o algo asi. Lo hago por el bien de todos. Aún no tengo muy claro adonde iré, seguramente pasaré primero por mi vieja casa a ver a Lynn y a Rebecca, para despedirme._

_Te estarás preguntando por qué decidí enviarte la carta sólo a ti y no a los cuatro por igual. La respuesta es simple: prefiero que sólo tú la leas, no la muestres a nadie y les hagas saber a los demás mi decisión de viajar por algún tiempo. Obviamente aún no he dicho todo lo que tenía pensado escribir y que, en definitiva, sería la verdadera razón de enviarte ésta carta. Supongo que ésta es la parte difícil._

_Eres mi mejor amigo, eso está claro, al igual que Ginny (y ahora pienso que quizás sea eso lo que complica todo aún más). Me parece que lo mejor para mí, aparte de estar lejos de todos ustedes por un tiempo y no interferir en sus perfectos matrimonios, es estar lejos de ti. ¿Por qué eso?, seguramente te preguntarás._

_Pero es la verdad, ahora más que nunca no me hace muy bien estar cerca tuyo y de Ginny, incluso podría echar a perder toda su felicidad por mi estupidez. Sólo sé que eres una persona muy importante para mí y siempre lo fuiste. Quizás demasiado importante, quizás me dejé llevar por sentimientos ridículos, siento no haber podido evitarlo (sé que aún sigo con los rodeos). Pero es que no podría resumirlo todo, simplemente no podría resumir tantas cosas que he querido explicar durante todo éste tiempo. Me duele pensar que he vivido tantos años sin darme cuenta de lo que sentía, también me duele que tú nunca lo supieras. Era mucho el daño que me causaba verte junto a Ginny. Pasé todo el tiempo sin darme cuenta de algo tan simple, lo evité por demasiado tiempo y no quise ver lo que tenía frente a los ojos._

_Y ahora simplemente no lo puedo escribir en una tonta carta. Es tan sencillo pero me duele tanto, y lo siento. Supongo que ya lo entendiste después de tantos rodeos._

_Pero, por favor, pretendamos que ya te lo dije y que ambos lo tenemos muy en claro. Ante todo, ojala que por las ridículas cosas que he escrito no se haya perdido nuestra amistad. Es una de las últimas cosas que me quedan y ahora me arriesgo a nunca más recuperarla. Quizás puedas entender que nunca fui demasiado inteligente y que pocas veces actué de forma pausada y metódica, por lo tanto seas capaz de comprender que te escriba todo esto, así sin mas, sin siquiera tratar de cambiarlo o de hacer como que nada está pasando. Podría simplemente no enviarte ésta carta y arreglar las cosas antes de que se salgan de control, pero sé, muy en el fondo, que sí la enviaré; por mucho que me cueste. Mereces saberlo._

_Y aún suponiendo que te lo dije (es demasiado obvio como para que aún no lo tengas más que claro) quiero que sepas que estoy profundamente arrepentida de que esto me esté pasando, justo ahora cuando todo parecía tan perfecto. Es algo inconcebible, ni siquiera se me debería haber cruzado por la cabeza como una simple idea, el hecho de que yo............ ya sabes. Es tan estúpido, soy una completa tarada, ni siquiera sé con qué cara me presentaré ante ustedes cuando nos volvamos a ver. Podríamos simplemente hacer como que nada pasó. Lo mejor sería que quemaras éste papel (insisto en que no lo muestres a nadie), y en el caso de que prefieras no verme otra vez, lo único que tienes que hacer es mandarme una breve carta con el mensaje y lo comprenderé perfectamente. Después de todo, soy yo la que en éste momento está destruyendo una amistad de años por un simple capricho._

_De verdad lo siento. Quiero que seas feliz, lo último que se me ocurriría sería terminar con tu matrimonio. Entenderás que esa es una de las razones más fuertes que justifican mi despedida. Cuando estés leyendo toda esta sarta de disparates yo ya estaré en alguna parte muy lejana, quizás en Francia o en Alemania (siempre quise visitar España), jaja.... no lo sé, no tengo nada muy claro en estos momentos. Y siendo que estaré tan lejos, podrás odiarme sin culpa alguna, por romper con toda la tranquilidad y la paz que te embargaban._

_Ya se me está acabando el papel. Creo que debo terminarla y enviarla antes de arrepentirme. Sé feliz, mándale un fuerte abrazo a Hermione, Ron y a Ginny de mi parte. Los extrañaré mucho y por favor no le des muchas vueltas a todo el asunto, no vale la pena que te armes más preocupaciones por una tontería. Tú, sólo alégrate de estar junto a quienes te quieren y forma tu propia familia. Yo buscaré la forma de olvidarme de todo y ser feliz también._

_Te deseo lo mejor, estarás siempre en mi memoria como un amigo muy especial y el mejor (o por lo menos trataré de que así sea). Me despido con una gran beso y trataré de volver a verlos en algún momento, aunque siéndote sincera no aseguro mucho. Después de tantos rodeos y palabras tontas, pienso que no puedo acabar sin escribir lo más importante, la única razón de todo esto, aunque lo sienta mucho: creo que te amo,_

_ Zabini_


End file.
